Ace Team 2
by ace team
Summary: The ace team (Faye,Ed, Jet, Spike, and Julia from CB) goes after a seductive gypsy the unthinkable happens! Read this comic/action/romance story!
1. Faye spills the beans

The Ace Team 2  
Chapter One  
  
The Ace Team was still a bit shaken up over there last bounty. But alas, life must go on. It was a cold autumn night. Faye was painting her nails while Ed was eating her deep red lipstick. Jet was watching infomercials while Spike flipped through the newpaper beside Julia. "Hey, i got us one," Spike said holding up the bounty poster of a seductive youg woman with black hair a bright green eyes. Faye looked closer at the picture grabbing it from Spike's hands. "Hey, i know her. We gambled!" Faye excalimed. The woman was Esmerelda, a murderous gypsy with sorceress powers. Julia looked closer. "SHES WORTH 30,000 WOOLONGS!" she exclaimed in delight. Ed cheered. "Cowgirl Ed capture bad lady!" she chanted on. An hour later the Bebop docked on Jupiter. "Finally, i can do some shopping," Faye said to Julia. Julia happily nodded as Ed danced at their heals. The three girls walked into the Jupiter shopping lot as Spike and Jet headed for the bar. As Julia stopped to look at a dress they noticed something. "It's way to quiet," whispered faye to Julia. The glanced around. Then, all of a sudden Ed bursted out in a giant moo moo stuffed with pillows. "TAADAA!," yelled Ed excitedly. Julia and Faye exchanged glances and bursted into laughter. Still giggling, Faye grabbed Ed's hand as they headed down the ally. Meanwhile, Spike and Jet were uh..well.. getting information using there guns. "Tell me what you know," commanded Spike at the bar tender. He beckoned Spike closer. "Well, i know Esmerelda picks a man then keeps him like an animal. If she gets sick, well, she murders them." he whispered. "And were is she now?," questioned Spike, still whispering. "She's somewhere in this city...," the bar tender left it at that and finished polishing glasses. With that Spike and Jet left. They were scheduled to meet Julia, Faye, and Ed at a nice resturant for dinner. They both groaned. The idea of wearing suits in a place with a bunch of old rich people wasn't excactly to die for.  
Jet and Spike met Faye and Julia at the Marionette, a fancy and well known resturant. As the sat at the table a short italian waiter stepped up. He spoke in an EXTREMELY fake accent. "You must show a form of identification just for safety's sake." Jet, Julia and Spike pulled out their liscences but Faye stood up. "I'll be right back, mine is in the Red Tail!," she said than ran out to the Red Tail. As she stepped out into the pitch black ally a woman stepped up. "Hello Faye," she said inand eerie voice. Faye dodged back. It was Esmerelda but the cloak was so dark she didn't even know it. She continued. "Tell me were to get your freind Spike and i'll give you 10,000 woolongs," Faye had to think. Should she tell this murderous gypsy were to find one of her freinds because she'll get money? OF COURSE!!! Faye told mysterious figure were Spike was and didn't leave out any details. Not even Julia. The woman handed Faye the woolongs and vanished. Faye, picked up her id and went in the resurante. And then she thought as she glanced at Spike and Julia. What had she done? 


	2. Love and Guilt

Ace Team 2  
Chapter 2  
  
  
It was at the dinner table when it hit Faye. The crew was so tightly knit. Ed was receiving odd looks from the snotty rich people, while Jet was telling her a tale of the time he started a food fight at the bar. He chuckled at the end part of his story which consisted of the cops coming and getting hit over the head with tap beer. Faye turned Faye turned to Spike and Julia who were in talking quietly. Both of them were holding each other's hands. Occasionaly Spike would caress Julias long blonde hair. "What have I done," whispered Faye. Her eyes opened wide as she imagined the crew being torn apart. It would be her fault entirely. "FAYE! HELLO JUPITER TO FAYE!" said Ed who was waving a tan arm in her face. HUH? Oh, sorry Ed." Said Faye snapping out of the daze. She then vowed herself to not to betray her fellow crew members. And definitely not to breathe a word about her and deal with the mysterious woman. "Whats wrong Faye?" Spike questioned. "You have the same look on your face as the time you spent all our money at the casino." Spike said with laughter. Faye shyed away, her face gave everything away. Slowly her face was turning pink, then red. "Ah so how much did you take this time." Said Jet chortling. It was then she thought up of the money that she owed Julia. "Well, I owe Julia a lot of woolongs and I err...." Started Faye. Then she was cut off. A dark woman entered the restaurant. It was the same one faye had met up with earlier. Clutched in her hand was a gun. She pulled off her cloak. Her gun poised in position at a man's neck. "GIVE ME YOUR EMPYREAL RUBIES!" she croaked. The man looked at her. Fear flashed across the mans face. "Its you! The notorious thieve!" BANG! Spike wasted no time in firing a guns shot. "HOLD UP ESMERALDA!'' Said Spike holding his gun firmly pointing at her weathered face. Several people hid under their tables. Others called the police. Not much later Faye, Jet and Julia were at Spike's side. Loading their guns. Click, click. The guns were ready to fire. "AH! BUT I HAVE THE RUBIES!" said Esmeralda shrieking. "I'll leave with a bang!" she saidpulling something from her scruffy cloak. "A BOMB!" Screamed Julia her eyes dilating. BOOM! The bomb smashed into Spikes leg. His pants caught fire. "SHIT!" He said, not his usual composed self. "Take this!" said Julia pouring water on his pant leg. "OH-LA-LA!" said Ed moving closer to examine Spike. "Ed this ain't the time." Said Spike feeling his tattered clothes. "CRAP! GYPSY BITCH GOT AWAY!" said Faye, a gun in one hand and a cigarette in another. Faye turned to the door. Jet followed Faye, with a curious Ed at his heels. "COWGIRL ED IS COMING TO THE RESCUE!" she yelled as she left. It was only Julia and Spike left in the entire resturante. All the other people had fled during the attack. The lazy police had yet to arrive. "Spike are you alright?" said Julia leaning next to her lover. "Yeah, I'll live." Said Spike. "I doubt I'll be wearing these again." Spike said with a small laugh as he lifted a piece of the scorched pant leg. "I doubt that." Said Julia laughing. "Spike." She said smiling. "Yeah?'' Spike answered. "I love you." She said leaning down and kissing Spike. It was a romantic kiss that both Julia and Spike lusted. However outside the restaurant on a windowsill sat the young gypsy. "It can't be, that Faye woman didn't lie. They are intimately in love. Something I must stop. By breaking the members apart. One by one." She said with an evil smile across her face. This meant war. 


	3. Who is Esmeralda?

authors note: hey, this is FaYe writing to you guyz again from my computaDoRA ^_^ hope you like this chapter, hope i have time to finish it in one sitting to ^_^ enjoy, tell me watcha thinK! my email is muz590@hotmail.com, incase you guys are wondering... (: this chapter is more of a character intro for esmerelda than anything else, but there is a bit of progress in it to.   
  
  
Esmeralda had never been a rich person, not even merely second-class. She lived in the poor, trashy areas of Jupiter, surviving alone from age 3. She stayed in a small cult of gypsies, and was brought up with their ways. She learned the rule of life, one that she and Faye coincidentaly shared: Never Trust Anyone. She fended for her self, and if she wanted to, she stole or killed. She had never experienced guilt or regret, only the feeling of satisfaction when she got her hands on what she wanted. And ask anyone, Esmeralda always got what she wanted. Then, in her late teens, the gambling craze arouse. She heard of Faye Valentine, who was thought to be a reincarnation of Poker Alice. She made more woolongs than anybody. This dragged Esmeralda to be another cheater in this craze, and got a chance to play with Faye Valentine too.   
It was that fateful day when Esmeralda spotted Faye playing poke with some guys and that unbelievably good looking man standing beside her. He would seem preoccupied with something underneath the table, probably one of Faye's cheating devices. He had wild, unruly hair, piercing eyes, a narrow face, and a slick, cool look to him. Esmerelda felt immediately attracted to him, and vowed to get him. And so, she played a game with Faye Valentine, merely to impress the man, and to get near him." But unfortunately, Faye beat Esmerelda. Esmerelda would have normally done something drastic, but her feelings for the man stopped her. "Heh, once again," he said to Faye. "Whadja think Spike?" she asked. Esmerelda sighed. Spike, she thought. What a name. And then, she didn't know how she let her self turn around, but when she turned back to where Faye and Spike were, they were gone. She vowed to track Spike down, despite any bounty hunter trying to get her.  
She could hardly believe her luck when she saw the Bebop Crew go in to Marionette, so she waited outside in hopes that one of them would come out so she could get the information from them. And then who should come out but Faye. Esmeralda quickly wrapped her self in her cloak so that Faye would not know who she was. Esmerelda quickly got all the information she needed about the crew and their whereabouts, using Faye's hunger for money for her advantage. Now, she just needed to carefully use the information to get to Spike. 


	4. The Ednapper

Ace Team 2  
Chapter 3  
  
AUTHOR's NOTE: Hey readers it's Andria! Now that you know about Esmerelda we can continue with the story! Please review and make suggestions!!  
  
  
It was a quiet morning on the bebop. And of course, Ed was first awake. She soon left her sleepy daze and became full powered crazy cowgirl Ed by AM. Ed pranced into the kitchen tearing threw cabinets looking for a decent cereal box. As she poured a bowl she heard a crack. She poked her head out of the kitchen and saw nothing so resumed pouring. Soon she heard steps...getting closer and closer until right behind her Esmerelda stood. Her green eyes flashing at Ed. Ed blankly stared at Esmerelda and screamed. Esmerelda grabbed Ed and fled from the bebop. But Ed's scream was so loud it awoke the crew. Faye rushed into the kitchen followed by the sleepy Jet. Spike and Julia soon followed. "It was Ed!" said Faye in horror. "Hey she was probably kidnaped, lets go back to sleep," Spike said with a yawn leaning on Julia's shoulder. Spike's eyes opened wide. "She was EDNAPPED," he said in horror, realizing the situation. Julia bent down to see a small paper on the floor. She unfolded it and read. "If you want her back, give me the man -Esmerelda." It was true. Ed had been kidnaped by Esmerelda. "Wait," said Faye picking up another piece of paper. "It's for Julia." She handed it to Julia. " Don't get in my way or you'll die," Julia read in horror. Her face was blank. Thoughts raced through her mind. "I get it!" said Jet confidently. "Esmerelda wants us to give him Spike for Ed and if Julia gets in her way she'll kill her!" Jet said simply. They all had puzzled looks. "Well, we'll just have to hunt her down!" stated Spike confidently. "I'm not so sure Spike..," Julia said sadly. This was an odd situation indeed. The crew spent hours trying to devise a plan but one way or another Esmerelda always got her way. They brain stormed until it was 11:00 at night. "I'm tired said Spike as her got up. He shuffled into his bedroom followed by Julia. As they got into bed two green eyes flashed. "I guess she wants to die...." 


	5. Who is Next?

When Ed finally woke up, her mind was still a bit fuzzy from the recent occurances. Everything was dark and fuzzy. She squinted, but then realize it wasn't her, the room it's self was black, with the lights off too. She shivered upon realizing that the floor was icy cold. She struggled to get up, because her body felt heavy. "W-Where is Ed?" she wondered aloud. She forced to self to remember, and then a flash of green eyes appeared in her mind. "E-ED WAS KIDNAPPED!" she shrieked, her memory fully returning. She huddled her self in to a corner of the room, whimpering, tears staining her shirt. Just then, a door opened, introducing a ray of sunlight to the room. Ed's heart jumped, as she looked up. It was Esmerelda, but this time, not disguised. Her long green hair cascaded down her back, toppling over her shoulders. SHe had fierce green eyes, staring at Ed maliciously. "You kidnapped Ed!" exclaimed Ed, pointing a finger at Esmerelda. "Do you even know where you are?" she sneered. Ed shook her head. "You're in the dungeoun of my lair! The Emerald Gypsies! We travel on a ship much like the bebop," she explained, and then inched towards Ed's face so that their faces were a half an inch apart,"but much more dangerous," she hissed. Ed jumped up, yelping. "Stay! You won't be here for long if your friends know what's good for them!" "Can Ed at least come out of the room?" pleaded Ed. Esmerelda narrowed her eyes. "I suppose," she said finally. "No harm in that." Ed bounced out of the room, and stared out of the window. "J-Jupiter!" she squealed. "Yes, Jupiter. This ship has the ability to stay put, even in orbit, so that we can wait here. You're going to be staying here until I get everyone but Spike, and then he'll be mine," exclaimed Esmerelda, now talking to her self. Ed flinched. "SPIKE? NO!" she squealed. "Quiet you little troll, or you'll go back in the dungeoun," threatened Esmerelda. Ed bit her lip, inching away from Esmerelda. Esmerelda walked away to another gypsy with long ebony black hair, and mocha colored skin. Ed pretended to be preoccupied with what was outside, but was eavesdropping instead.  
"Who will be next?" asked the gypsy. "The gambler... Faye. She fancies Spike, I know it. She isn't much of a friend anyway, rattling off to me about their whereabouts." Ed gasped. "Faye! Big sis Faye!" she exclaimed. Ed peered out the window once again. "Ed must find away to help Faye!" 


End file.
